Monsters and Lies
Chapter 14 Monsters and Lies "In my millenial time of living I have encountered many beings of good... as well as many of evil. Though opposite they share a common trait when it comes to lying. Each has it's own reasons but regardless of what they are it's always self-serving to their own agenda." As the crescent moon shines in the night sky, Celeste makes her way to the window she entered to sneak out to leave the Mondragon Manor and head back to her horse. Just as she mounts the ledge to jump she is stopped abruptly. Translated in French. Anabel: You're pretty far off from where you are suppose to be.... Startled Celeste stops then jumps back down from the ledge. Celeste: I thought I would come by... check in or on things... see if everything was ok...grab some suppplies. Anabel: Supplies huh? You sure about that? Celeste: Yes, I mean why else would I... Anabel: Yes... why else would you? It's not like my sister saw you down stairs in the dining area or anything... Celeste: Ok... I guess I got a little worried when I heard the commotion in the dining room...went to see if you...I mean If everyone was ok... Anabel moves in closer to Celeste slowly. As she does so she starts caressing her sexually on her legs, between her legs and up her body as she reaches in to kiss and caress her neck with her tongue. Whispering softly in Celeste ear. Anabel: If I was ok... really? Celeste moans softly and gasp for air in pleasure as she is being touch senously. Anabel then removes a knife from Celeste holster on her side and begins lightly moving it along her body. Celeste:...y..yes... Anabel: Any... thing... else? Celeste: Mon... monster... a Rak..shasa... Anabel stops. Anabel: A rakshasa monster...? Celeste: It's... abducting and eating children in a town not too far from here... Anabel steps and looks away out the window. Anabel: And you came back here instead of out there tracking it?! FUCK! What the... This is the last thing I need.... Are you certain about this? Celeste: Louise cross referenced my description to a book you have in the library about them... I'm almost positive... Anabel: Great... It's hunting and killing in my territory... then consider it is just like the wolves... except kill it and bring me it's head. (saying as she tosses Celeste knife back to her and catches it placing it back in her holster) Celeste walks up to Anabel slowly, drags her hand down her chest; Anabel gasp in excitement; and to her waist and pulls a bloody kitchen knife. Celeste: Brass? (saying as she holds it up) Anabel: I think so. Not exactly sure... why? Celeste: It's what I need.... (Gets back into window prepared to jump out) I will notify you when it's dead... any other monsters I should be on the look out for? Anabel: All... if they are hunting in the territory of the vampires they are endangering innocent people... and we can't have that... kill them all... Celeste: Consider it done. (As she is about to leap out the window, she stops and ask) Master Mondragon... I heard he is at dinner? Important figure? Anabel: I will say he is... being my father and all... among other things. Celeste: Really? I... perhaps a meeting with him to share strategies on the beast I hunt. Anabel: Whatever works best will be what I decide thank you.... you are not ready to meet father... trust me.. Celeste: I'm just stating... Anabel: Go...(saying as she begins to leave) Hestitating for a second Celeste looks back at Anabel and leaps out the window like a bird straight to the ground then strides away into the distance toward her horse. Walking back down the stairs Anabel whispers to herself. Translated into Vampyric. Anabel: Good girl...good girl... Celeste mounts her horse and rides back toward her last battle with the monster as fast as possible. On her way she couldn't help but think about the death of Sasha. "I had been around Sasha for weeks and not once did I get even a small scent of her being a lycan or wendigo or anything else strange. Nothing other than a regular human girl... scared at times.... I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. The only thing that makes any sense is she must have been turned in my absence....But tonight not being a full moon ...it just doesn't make sense. From what I recall even a newly born lycan has to succomb to the full moons sway monthly. It just didn't make sense... something was not right. And the way Anabel was so adament on me killing the monsters in what she called vampire territory... if they were protectors of good what did she mean by that?" As Celeste rides on through the night her mind continues to wonder if there is something she is not seeing that is right in front of her. It is not too long before she ends up back at the horse ranch she last fought the rakshasa monster. With the monster scent still fresh Celeste leaves her horse then begins tracking it from the ranch into the near by forest. Meanwhile back at Mondragon Manor, Anabel walks steadily down the long corridor to her the mysterious witch. Opening the door she enters the witches chamber. Translated in french. Mysterious Witch: Did you achieve your last ingredient? Anabel: The blood purest and strongest of my line... yes... and all it cost me was my best servant... so (hands blood over to the witch) this better be worth it... The Witch takes the blood and places it in a small cauldron sitting on an alter by the window with the potion mix she has made for Anabel. Mysterious Witch: Stand in the center of the room. Drink this vial...You'll see things, similar to an out of body experience...the past...present... it will hurt... but no matter what it is dire you make your way through the visions back to this point in time. Anabel does as she begins chanting with her hands over the mix of ingredients. As she does so shadows begin to move, mystical energy surges and spins through the air, smoke fills the room and all candles in the room combust in to large flame as the wind picks up in speed. When the commotion begins to clear the witch can see Anabel seizing, foaming and dribbling blood at the mouth, as her eyes roll back into her head and her fangs petrude from her teeth. While she tenses up and her muscles contract; she digs her nails into the solid stone floor extracting bone through flesh. Moments that seemed like few were actually years if not centuries to Anabel as she is visually and metaphysically transported back in time to 1600 B.C. central Mexico as a chief with tons of feathers, scarring and paint of an ancient tribe performs a scarificial ritual is surrounded by followers and other tribalmen; over another man bound to a stone table with similar markings. The man has tan skin and white hair, laying naked on the table. As the chieftan chants to the sky he plunges a bone shaped dagger into the man's heart killing him but releasing a mystical dark energy, for a second before death Anabel feels herself in his place. As time shifts again in a cadre of smoke and mist around her, Anabel is pushed sometime after the sacrifice and sees the same tribal man with white hair masscaring his own people as well as others from around the area. As he feeds with an insatiable hunger gaining power and even followers as a maker; leaping centuries forward developing in his own strength and will. Time than follows the man from Central Mexico to North America through Europe and various time era's with few others just as strong as him if not stronger. As time moved forwad again it leads to the birth of his first child from a human wife and few descendants of his tribe, to the last child, only after the birth of the last child does Anabel able to find her way back to the present. As she does she gasp for a breath of air as if she lost it for the entire trip through time. All mystical properties has passed her sight as she tries to catch her breath covered in her own bruises and blood, from her own inflictions, as they heal in front her. Panting steadily. Anabel: What...what was... that.... Mysterious Witch: I do not know mistress... what did you see? Anabel: I...I'm not sure what the hell that was.... I was some... somewhere else...another time... another place.... then I was back here... Mysterious Witch: The spell links present to the past.... for the potion to work your mystical essence and soul had to pay visit to the source of your current life and place.... that source being... Anabel: My father... (looking at the skin and nails growing back on her hands from bone) I saw him...being made vampire through improper sacrifice.... growing in power.... my birth.... He always told Sadie and I we came from greatness... I just thought it was always a bullshit speech to get the other covens rawled up... never understood...the power (saying as she looks out the window).... (walks over to the witch) How do I know the whole thing worked and this wasn't just some bullshit performance? Mysterious Witch: I'm not sure...it's the first of it's kind mistress... blood spells different from regular ones.... permanent... powerful...if it worked you'll know... Anabel: If? I've spent alot of time on this and been through hell so I dont want to hear "if" right now. Mysterious Witch: All we can do... is wait... mistress. Anabel: I hope you're right... for your sake. (saying as she leaves holding her self in somewhat pain) Meanwhile Celeste continues to track the monster leaving her horse and owl behind. Saying a cloaking spell over the two. Celeste: This should keep you two safe....at least until I get back... If there trouble get out of here as fast as you can. (the owl and horse respond in small noise). Walking through the forest for miles with a torch lit high, Celeste looks for the rakshasa monster, following trails of dripped blood and claw marks. As she tracks the beast she analyzes the different claw marks. Celeste: Damn it.... wolves... (draws short sword) Celeste walks through the woods, now with her sword drawn. The wind blowing her hair in her face distorting her vision as she creeps slowly. She hears a variety of sounds that are mostly insects but no animals at all. As she makes her way into the woods she comes upon a gruesome sight. The slaughter of a wolf pack of three. Examining the corpses. Celeste: Still warm... he's close (saying as the wind blows out her torch)... Shit. (Draws a dagger in opposite hand dropping her torch, nothing but shadows of the trees surround her.) As she looks into the dark, with perfect vision, she doesnt see anything dangerous. Something flies by but its seems almost invisible. The only thing Celeste is able to see are the trees and the shadows around her. She then feels something attack her stealthly from behind, then again from in front. She waves her blades wildly. But hits nothing. She waits calmly for a sound to occur. Celeste: Shit.... He's either invisble... or just so fast he doesnt make a sound.... I have to foc... The monster takes another shot at her but this time wounds her one of her arms, causing Celeste to collapse to the ground after dropping her sword. Bringing her dagger up in defense, clinching her arm as it begins to heal, she is then knocked several feet into a tree by the invisible force, losing her dagger. Recovering as fast as she can, she creates a magically ring of fire around herself, hoping to ward off the beast for a few minutes to gather her thoughts. But it comes from above, in the tree pouncing her like prey. She manages to counter flip the beast away into a near by tree revealing it to be the rakshasa she had been hunting; it quickly turns invisible and charges toward her like a bull, hoping to block or dodge the attack she is still hit but recovers fast. Noticing the monster isnt leaving foot tracks but when invisible leaves impressions on surfaces. She gathers two hand fulls of dirt. Quickly saying a spell to scatter and multiply the dirt into the air it covers everything around it, including the monster. With visual sight of the monster, Celeste begins a full on assault. Finally gaining the upper hand with a variety of kick combinations and punches she manages to render the monster the ground. She brings the brass knife down to stab it through the heart but the monster catches her wrist mid plunge trying to make one last effort to not be killed. Celeste manages to over power the beast and impales it through the heart. Standing to gather her self as well as her own weapons, she catches her breath. As she walks toward the sword she hears a low growl toward the rakshasa as it wakes up and stands to its feet. Celeste stands shocked as it pulls the brass knife out of it's chest, regenerating. Snarls and says. Rakshasa monster: No...weapon..forged can kill meeeeeeee...... The monster then charges Celeste into a tree then grabs her by the neck holding her up against it. Rakshasa: It's been centuries sense I had a woman... (saying as it opens it begins to open its mouth) Celeste tries to use her tree spell to grab and hold the monster, but her voice is muffled from the strong clutch around her neck to any spell cast. Seeing her diamond edge sword in the distance she struggles but manage to levitate it fast and quickly enough so to cut of the monsters arm that's choking her. Now in pain as blood pours from the wound the monster beginning to back away from Celeste in fear. Catching her breath, all over again, Celeste picks up her sword and runs over to the monster as it tries to turn invisible again, but loses it's chance as she decapitates him. Celeste: Heal from that.... (saying as she pants) Back at Mondragon Manor, Anabel removes her stained blood covered clothing as her servants prepare a large, hot and steaming bath. The circular room is lit up with fire cauldrons surrounding a large stone marble bathtub. Servants, male and female, stand around as two others walk Anabel into the bath, too hot to enter themselves. Translated in Vampyric. Anabel: Fuck... havent been this tired since my last acsenion.... Enter Sadie abruptly with her own servant. Sadie: Normally I'd leave you alone to talk to yourself after the night we have both endured but I figured we could both use a bath before dawn, maybe talk...about the business prior dealing with our fathers blood. (saying as she undresses herself and her servant helps) Anabel: Sadie..fuck not now... I've been strangled, mutalated, torn...I even think I might have pissed myself at one point tonight... so forgive me if I'm not talkative of the family business at the moment. Sadie: I understand (saying as she gets into the tub) we have tomorrow...at least tell me what happen with your pet.... Anabel: She didnt see or hear anything she wasnt suppose to... we are still alright in our endeavours (groans in pain) Sadie: You sure you're ok? Need something? Maybe a virgin...you havent eaten in some time. Anabel: Fuuuuuck that sounds amazing (she then vamps speeds and pull one of the servant females into the tub and savagely drains her blood- her screams of terror echoing through the manor- in grotesque in front of the other servants who whimper and cower in fear) Translate in French. Anabel: (stopping briefly) Anyone have a problem with this? (servants respond no one after the other) Good... Then I suggest you straighten up... (lets body collapse into the water then continues to relax- submerging herself in now the blood filled water). Translated in Vampyric Sadie: And you couldn't have done that out side the water? As if I care to bath in a virgins blood right now. Anabel: Oh give it a rest... it's good for the skin sister... (saying as she massages the blood over her bare breast, arms and face. Sadie: Be that as it may... oh (grows dizzy and uncomfortable) Anabel: You alright? You look a little sick... haven't seen you that pale since dad ripped out your fangs to have you starve for a month for breaking coven rules.... Sadie: No... it's not... (continues to hold head from dizziness) Anabel: Maybe you need to eat something... Sadie: No... I think... I think I am going to call it a night (saying as her servant helps her out the water and covereding her in a large robe) Anabel: Perhaps a good fuck?! You havent indulged since Mathias left years ago (saying as Sadie and her servant leave the room) Sadie: Fuck you, Anabel... good night... Anabel contunes to bath ecstatically. Anabel: You there... (pointing at a male servant) get rid of that (pointing at the dead servant in the tub) And you... (pointing at a big muscled male servant) come here. One servant climbs int othe tub and pulls the body out the water, the other makes his way over to Anabel. Anabel removes his loine cloth rag and robe as she hums a compelling hymn to compell the servants fear. Anabel: I can use a fuck right now myself. (saying as she pulls the servant into the water and begins to passionately ravage him) Back in the forest, Celeste cleans the blood of her sword onto the body of the now dead beast and holsters it as well as her dagger. As she goes to pick up the head, after torching the body, she's met with a generous applause from the shadows as a stranger in a cloak shielding his face with the hood comes forward. Translated in Spanish. Stranger in Cloak: (Spanish accent) I applaud you. I've been tracking that thing for months to no prevail. You how ever... manage to track and find it in a matter of days... Celeste: Who are you? Stranger: You speak my tongue? Celeste: I speak many tongues... who are you? Stranger begins to pace curiously. Stranger: Haven't been able to speak my tongue to anyone but a chosen few close to me sense I came to these lands... where are you from warrior lady? Celeste: I'm done talking (uses a summoning spell to cast her bow and arrows out of thin air into her hands- draws and fires it) With impressive speed the stranger dodges the arrow, then catches the ones that follow. Stranger: Impressive talent you have... but you might want to be careful...I might take it you dont like me... wouldn't want to do that would you? Celeste draws her sword. Celeste: Last chance (saying as she points the sword one handed)... Stranger: It is I who should be asking you... these are my lands... for my kind.... (saying as dozens of wendigos and werewolves surround the two.) Celeste grows nervously of how to get out of her situation. Stranger: You can't run or magic your way out of this... you are completely surrounded, in the trees as well as the surface. Celeste: Shit... Stranger: I don't want to hurt you... my friends and family won't do so on my command. However... you have killed quite a few of us... a matter we are holding against you... then again... you've killed this creature (pointing at the rakshasa) who has stopped creation and killed many of my kind as well... you've done me and mine a favor this evening... so I ask only your name...and perhaps we will let you pass with a warning long as you leave and never return. Celeste: You know a normal lady would think you're trying to make a pass at her.. maybe even impress her... but unfortunately (tosses a ball of fire from the rakshasa corpse into his eyes momentarily blinding him,rawling up the other beast and jumps into the trees) I'M NO NORMAL LADY. Celeste dashes as fast as possible through the many trees, knocking some wolves and wendigos out of her way who then follow quickly behind her in hot pursuit. "I knew I wouldn't be able to out run them... there were too many and I was exhausted from my previous bout. I ccouldn't take them close to the town where my companions stayed waiting.. abd the town....they would've likely slaughter the innocent people... I needed another plan..." Celeste enocunters and renders each beast to the ground among others as she jumps, flips, and dodges through the trees. She then sees her best opening as she scales the large mountain of forrest and woods. Gaining on her faster, she contines to fight those who come to close off and soon drops and tumbles to the top of the mountain side cliff; exahusted, surrounded by variety of tree trunks and sticks that fall with her. The wolves and wendigos surround her as they had before, only this time accompanied by the hooded stranger. Stranger: Impressive... never seen anyone, less than human, evade us so easily...You know I saved you from this situation before by simply calling them back to me... Celeste: (panting) That was you? Stranger: I can easily do so again and let you go... give me your name.... Celeste: Why is my name so important to you? Stranger: A name identifies not only you... but things about you...family...friends... perhaps an employer... now... tell me... I'm losing patience. Celeste looks down the mountain side. She knows if she jumps she would survive, but the beast would be after her again but for blood more so than they already are. She leans over to grab a stick to stand, it appears to the stranger, but instead of standing she smile proudly and falls back off the cliff. Stranger: NO! (saying as he runs to the edge) Concern grows to curiousity as the stranger sees Celeste fall. But instead as she falls she enchants the stick, mounts it, and flies off into the night. Stranger: Very impressive.... (saying as he looks at her flee) "That was the first time I ever flew... and even now I still can not believe it worked." Back at Mondragon Manor Sadie has made her way back to her bed room. Male Servant: Are you alright mistress? Can I get you anything? Sadie dizzy. Sadie: You.... could... not talk so loud... Male Servant: But Mistress.. Sadie: Look... just stay outside... gaurd the door... then come morning you are dismissed.... I should be fine by then if not later... (pain in her head intensifies bigger to where she screams) AHHHHH!!! Just get out! The Servant leaves quickly as commanded and Sadie makes her way painfully to the bed. As she does she moans and groans in more pain holding her head... then her eyes. Veins popping from her body she digs her nails into her skull drawing blood and pertruding fangs as her eyes begin to glow inside her eyelids. Growing concerned her servant enters to help abruptly. Servant: Mistress! Sadie: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (screams as a high focused beam shoots from her eyes and toward her servant in a big bright shining concussive light- her servant screaming at the same time) When the commotion settles all that is left is blood in Sadie's nails, face and hair...and her servant turned to stone. Sadie: (Looking up) Haha... (gasp) hahahaha (enhales sharply) AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (laughing sadistically) In the bathing room. Anabel having sex with male servant stops to hear her sister laughing echo. Anabel: Told her she just needed some cock. (continues to have sex with her servant)